River of Shattered Souls
= Monster = Iceshard Dervish More whirling death - this time a frozen fury of ice and pain. Here is a birthing Revenant, a lost soul seeking form. Most will never progress beyond this point but the most malign, the most tormented, will gather the ice and the shards that litter the plain... until one day a nightmare forms. * Requirements: 4 * Rewards: +8 XP * Reported Drops: Frosted Soulstone 3% Rise of the Penguins Some spirits will inhabit anything... Time to find your place in the pecking order. * Requirements: 9 * Rewards: +8 XP * Reported Drops: Penguippers 4% = Quest = Are you Worthy? Great power lies beyond, a force of pure creation. If it were not for him I would not be. While the fallen seek power one remains true... From truth and purity comes LIFE but in this place of torment - Life stands siege! Yet still it prevails, seeding hope, seeking to grow. I am the child of that hope, born from nothing, touched by the light and I WILL ensure that hope remains. As a child of that hope I too stand true to guide and to guard and as a true servant of the last light... Heed my words... None shall enter, 'cept by my leave and I do not deem you worthy. Great evil threatens this place, death is not his master. Again and again using the shattered souls you see about you he reforms slowly leeching the barrier to the lands above. Show your worth - Slay the Dark Revenant. BRING ME HIS TEARS!! ONLY then will I restore what has been lost and grant your passage. * Requirements: 8 Revenant's Tear * Rewards: +1000 XP Unlocks Kingdom of the last Light = Bosses and Random Spawn = Taquka-aq How they come to die here is unknown but the spirits that animate them revel in the power. * Requirements: 10 * Rewards: 100 +35 XP * Reported Drops: Bearskin 5% Insane Spirits Not all succumb to despair... For some rage and fury turn inward to cool into insane hatred... all shall suffer for what they have lost. The spirits gathered, drawn to light. In bitter hope, to flee their plight. Freedom beckons, top the ice. Reflected sun doth tempt, entice. Yet potent magic bars the way. Gathered souls are forced to stay. A barrier that's forged divine. Ensures that evil stays enshrined. An those forlorn who tried to flee. Lie shattered cross the ice, debris. * Requirements: 20 * Rewards: +60 XP * Reported Drops: Spirit Slayer 2% Newborn Revenant Full formed but not yet at the peak of it's power they battle here for supremacy. * Requirements: 25 * Rewards: 100 to 300 +100 XP * Reported Drops: Soul Shield 4% Black Diamond Boots 2% Black Diamond Belt 2% Black Diamond Shoulders 1% Black Diamond Mace 1% Dark Revenant Imagine a place where there is hope of escape for souls trapped in the underworld but a barrier is in place to stop them from fleeing. Every so often one of the souls, overcome with despair and anguish flings itself at the barrier, where its spiritual form is destroyed leaving a soul stone which falls and shatters on the ice below. True death, oblivion. Imagine a Revenant whose body is formed from the soul slivers that litter the ice like shards of diamond - a Black Revenant * Requirements: 40 * Rewards: 300 +200 XP * Reported Drops: Soul Shield 6% Black Diamond Boots 4% Black Diamond Belt 4% Black Diamond Bracers 4% Black Diamond Shoulders 2% Mask of Despair 1% Soul Thief 1% Black Diamond Cuissie 1% Revenant's Imbued Ring 1% Revenat's Tear 1%